In the related art, some rechargeable vacuum cleaners are equipped with a charging stand; the charging stand is provided with a guide rib; the vacuum cleaner defines a groove; when the groove is aligned with the guide rib, the vacuum cleaner may be guided to a specific position on the charging stand so as to be charged. However, it is not easy to align the groove with the guide rib, resulting in a low charging efficiency.